One's Lost and Found Love
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: Iliana finds herself lost in a world where she knows nothing and no one, but a strane guy keeps poping up in her mind; and he has dog ears. InuYasha can't come to terms with is past: Will he ever find the love that he lost? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**One's Lost and Found Love**

**--Disclaimer:** I do not--though I wish I did--own InuYasha.

_**--Hope y'all enjoy this story!--**_

--

Chapter 1: At Naraku's Castle

--

Breathing and the stench of liquor, which is all Iliana can remember before she blacks out again. When she awoke the second time, she found, to her great displeasure, a man with brown eyes starring in to her own ice-blue ones. She glanced down the length of him, and quickly wished she hadn't. He had a hard on, and was leering at her with an awful, lust-filled smirk on his demonic face. Well, not at _her_, but at her body. She glanced around the room, and noticed it was bare, besides the bed she lied on. She then looked to the ceiling. Never too early to start looking for possible escape routes, she thought to herself. What she saw there made her stomach churn.

A mirror. A long, sleek, clean-looking mirror was plastered on the ceiling, right above the bed.

"You sick, disgusting bastard! What are you, a demon?" She suddenly shouted, bringing the man's attention to her face.

The man smirked again, and then preceded to make his was to the bed. Iliana noticed that all he had on was a silk blue robe, with a white belt tied at his waist.

"How amusing that you should say that, Iliana."

How the hell did he know my name!? Iliana thought, starting to panic. No, she tried to breath and calm herself, she didn't need to do that. What she needed to do was figure out why she was here, and how she could escape from the psychotic man who stood in front of her.

The man was now in front of her, by the bedside, nearly touching her leg. She tried to move her leg away, but found that some kind of force was restricting her movements What? She looked to the bottom of the bed, and found that her ankles had chains around them. Panic kicked in then. She absolutely hated being tied down.

Iliana struggled, but to no avail. The man near her chuckled darkly.

"You won't get out of here that easily, my beauty. You belong all to me now." The man sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Naraku, and I already know who you are."

He gently stroked her cheek, and she, in turn, spat at him. He chuckled again.

"Such a feisty thing, for a human." Iliana's breath caught in her throat. Human? But wasn't everyone a human? Then it hit her.

The well!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashbac_k~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Iliana's P.O.V)

"Dear, it's your turn to go and get more water!" My mother called up the stairs to me. I sighed. It was ALWAYS my turn. She never made my good-for-nothing brother lift a finger.

"Alright!" I called down to her. I opened my window and jumped out. Oh, didn't I tell you? I love to jump out of windows. Now, you may think I am crazy, but know what?

I don't give a damn. Never have, and never will. My perception on people has always been different than others. Mostly, I can handle people when need be, but most of the time, I would prefer to be by myself.

As I flew through the air, my long brownish-black hair gleamed in the setting sun. Now, I wouldn't call myself a beautiful woman, although many people have told me I am. I stand at a quite comfy 5'7, and have a tanned body from swimming in the sea so much. But, I am still just your average seventeen year old girl, who dreams of one day being swept off of her feet, by a handsome man, with taste and that would save her from the hell she had to live with. I am just your average girl, with a part time job, working at a boring old bookstore, and of course I attend high school.

I grunted a bit as I landed on my ankle wrong. Damn. That would be painful later. But now, I had to go and get water from the well. Whistling, I picked up the bucket that hung on a single, rusted nail, on the outside of the well house. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Of course our well house was old, because hardly anyone had them anymore. I dusted spider webs out of my way and leaned down to get a bucket full of water. Why were there spider webs in the well house, you ask? Because, the damn thing was so old, that we barely used it ourselves, and when we did, I had to be the one to get the stupid water.

"Stupid, dumb, no-needed water," I mumbled as I leaned even farther. Still I didn't see or feel any water. Then suddenly, I felt a hand press against the small of my back, and I was sent tumbling headfirst into the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_End Flashback_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iliana froze under the man's caress. He looked down to her.

"What is the matter, Iliana?" Naraku asked, wrapping his hand around her throat, making her scoot up on the bed, as far as the chains would allow her.

She clenched her teeth in pain.

"Why must you call me by my name? I don't even know you!"

"But you will, my little flower. Tonight. You're going to know me _very_ well," he promised darkly. He then rose, and quickly pressed his lips hard to her own. Sighing, he swiftly left the room, and slammed the door. Iliana listened a brief moment. There were voices on the other side of the door.

"Make sure no one, and I mean _no one_, enters this room. Do you understand me, servant?" Naraku demanded coldly.

"Yes Master, of c-course I do," the servant stuttered in reply.

Iliana shuddered at what he was going to do to her. _Not do_, she told herself sternly. She would find a way out of here before then. She glanced out of the window to the east. The sun was just now setting, so Naraku would be back shortly. Sighing, she pulled herself up onto her elbows. She dreaded the challenge ahead, but knew there was no way of escaping without any struggle.

She glanced around the room one more time, and noticed a sword lay beside the window, and Iliana smiled for the first time that evening. At least I will be able to take something of his when I escape, she thought gleefully.

--

**A/N**: End of chapter one. So, what did ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As before, if I did own InuYasha, I would be dead from happiness. **

**Rated ****M**** for future chapters! :p This is a bit long (for me, anyway), but, I hope you will take the time to read it. Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 2: The Escape!**

--

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, as he almost collided into InuYasha's backside. He stopped just before he would have hit him.

InuYasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air for a moment. Something wasn't right. Some kind of new scent he had never smelled before found it's way to his nostrils. It was a scent that was almost intoxicating him. Right where he stood, he almost lost his train of thought from the scent.

Miroku waved his hand in front of InuYasha's face.

"Hello? Anyone there? InuYasha? Why did you stop?"

Miroku's voice brought him out of his intoxicated state and he looked over his shoulder to see Sango and Shippo, on Kirara, making their way over to them as well.

"Why are we stopping, InuYasha? We have only been traveling for a few hours," Sango stated, as she slid down off of Kirara. She rolled her eyes as she watched Miroku's vision follow her every move.

"Well, I smell something unusual, Sango," he said to her rather calmly. What? Had Sango heard him right? He was actually being calm? Actually not being depressed about-

"Yes," Miroku interrupted her thoughts. " I smell it too, InuYasha. It smells like a woman."

"Everything smells like women to you, baka," Shippo piped up from on the back of Kirara.

" I agree," Sango said. Miroku quickly stepped up to her side.

"Oh, Sango," he murmured, taking her hand in his. "You know you are the only one for me." A blush appeared on her cheeks, but Miroku didn't notice, for he was on the ground a few feet away, cradling his cheek.

"What happened to just your regular slaps, Sango? That really hurt!" He pouted.

"If you would just stop being so perverted, then you wouldn't get physically hurt," Shippo said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, wait everyone. Miroku is right. It is a woman, and she is in trouble. At least, that's what I picked up from her scent."

He sniffed the air once more.

"And the scent is coming from Naraku's castle."

"Well, do you think we should go and find out if the woman needs help?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Well, if she is at Naraku's, I can guarantee you she does not want to be there," InuYasha stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, for the moment, the demon-hunting is just going to have to wait," InuYasha said, before he took off in the direction of the scent. He was curious as to why the girl was there in the first place. She smelled human, and-he hated to admit to himself- she actually smelled good.

Almost like Kagom- No! he ordered his mind to think of anything else other than her, and the cruel thing fate had done to her. Instead, he focused on finding the girl that belonged to this strange and exotic scent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Naraku's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iliana finally managed to get enough saliva out of her mouth and on to the chain, in which her wrist finally slipped through easily. She stared at the blood on her wrists, almost numb to the pain. She fiercely shook her head. No time to think of the pain, she told herself, and began to do the same thing on her other wrist and ankles.

As she bent down to get the last chain off of her left ankle, she heard voices outside the door, and she froze, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Has she made any noises?" Naraku demanded.

"No, m-master. She is asleep." The servant's voice was low in fear. Iliana could picture the smirk that was on Naraku's face as he replied, "Good."

As his footsteps faded down the hall, she diligently worked to get the last of the chains off. Finally, after many minutes of spitting what saliva she had left in her mouth onto her ankle, she finally freed her ankle.

Continuing to ignore the pain that was radiating through her body, she got up and grabbed at a blue robe that was discarded on the floor. Didn't Naraku have on a blue robe earlier? When had he taken it off? Shrugging, she pulled it up over her shoulders. Just as she opened the window, she remembered seeing the sword by the sill and quickly grabbed it, trying desperately to hurry up her escape.

As Iliana climbed onto the sill, she immediately noticed two things that would slow down her escape immensely. One: it was night. Two: she was about three stories, if not more, off of the ground. She sighed loudly and cursed. Why could nothing ever be simple? Thinking of another way out of the castle would only slow her escape down more. She had only one option.

Jump.

As she did, her life didn't flash before her eyes, or anything of that sort. But, someone she had never seen before popped into her head. A man, and he was wearing what looked like to be a large red coat, with rips in the arms. He had silver-whitish hair, and gold eyes. Also, the man had dog-ears. Somehow all Iliana did at that image was smirk. Nothing could really surprise her now.

Just before she hit the ground, she opened her eyes, and landed somewhat gracefully on the ground beneath her.

She sighed in relief. Now that that was over all she had to do was get away from the grounds. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. Nothing too potentially life-threating. Guards at the doors, heavy forests outside the walls, and a moat. How original, Iliana thought in sarcasm.

She averted her gaze back up to the window as she heard voices getting louder.

Dodging behind an overly large bush, Iliana hid her presence from wondering eyes. All she had to wait for was for Naraku to call the guards up and then she could easily climb over the wall, and then, she would be home free. Because running through a forest at night, filled with who-knows-what is easy as eating pie, right? Ah! I must stop thinking so much, she scolded herself.

"Guards!" Naraku's furious voice boomed out over the castle and it's land. "How the hell did she escape?" He must have been talking to the one who guarded her door.

The guard muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Of course through the window, you baka! I know that! How did she get out of those chains?"

"I-I don't k-know, Master," she heard the servant whisper. Then a pained cry let out of the servant's mouth.

"You are so worthless," Naraku mumbled, after finally squeezing his last breath out of him. "Guards!" he screamed again. "Can't get anyone to do anything right," he mumbled, going to the windowsill, looking out of the land.

"I'll find you, Iliana. Have no doubt about that."

Iliana slightly gulped. As soon as the last guard was in the castle, she made her brake. Running as fast as she could, she headed for the wall. With a burst of speed, she jumped and easily climbed her way to the top. Stopping only a moment to tighten the robe on herself, she jumped over the wall, and kept running into the forest. The last words she heard before she descended the wall was, "Guards, she is going into the forest! Go and bring her back!"

Not caring in which direction she went, she ran blindly into the night. Going to the left, then right, and then just straight. As she finally saw some sliver of light up ahead, which could only be caused by the moon, she got a burst of speed. Knowing freedom was that close could almost make her fly. Suddenly, guards were all around her, trapping her. She came to an abrupt halt. As she peered over one of the soldiers who stood in front of her, she could see now that the light she had been following brought her to a meadow. And on the other side of that meadow, was the person she had seen in her image before jumping out of the window.

As the guards advanced on her, she prepared to fight. She let her arms drop to her sides, and feeling something solid, she looked down to her right. There, tied to her waist, was the sword she had stolen from Naraku. She had forgotten all about it. A smirk slowly made its way across her lips. She wasn't bragging, but, she could cut someone pretty good when sword fighting. Memo to me: Thank mom for making me take those lessons, she thought, smiling to herself.

As the solider in front of her slid his sword out of it's sheath, Iliana brought her sword up to eye level.

"You wanna play? Let's play," she said, giggling somewhat.

Swinging her sword down, it collided with the soldier's sword, and he had a surprised expression on his face. Pivoting to the left, she easily disarmed him in two moves. The other soldiers just stared at her in disbelief. She turned to the ones who had stood behind her.

"What? If someone were about to take away your freedom, don't you think you would fight just as diligently?"

None of them spoke.

"Guess not." She smirked. You could always count on men to be surprised that they are the weaker sex in a situation. She smiled maliciously.

"Now, who is next?"

As two guards advanced on her, she heard a shot from across the meadow.

"Woman, do not use that sword any longer! It can kill you!" Who was that? Iliana thought in annoyance. Shrugging, she brought her sword up just in time to block an attack that would have hit her below the belt.

"Well," she shouted back across the field. "If this sword was the only thing that stood between you and freedom, you and death, don't you think you would fight with it? And say to hell with getting killed?"

She grunted as one of the soldiers cut her across her lower stomach. Not deep enough to do any real damage, but still deep enough to say it hurt like hell.

Wincing slightly at the pain, Iliana brought her sword up and was about to deliver a final blow to the one who had sliced her, when a voice sound from above her.

"Didn't you hear anything he said, wench? Keep using that and you will die."

Iliana looked around, trying to locate the voice. Finally looking up into one of the trees, she spotted someone. She couldn't make out his attire or his face, because his figure was shrouded in darkness.

Iliana smirked. "Go to hell," she said plainly, and continued on with killing the solider. But while she had been distracted, two more had advanced and drew their swords. As she turned back to fully face them all, one leered at her.

"Come on lass, we don't have all night to be chasing pretty little things such as you around."

Iliana gritted her teeth.

"Pretty, am I? So, are you saying that you just pictured me in your bed?"

When the man who spoke nodded, all of the men laughed.

"Yeah. You would-" The man never finished his sentence. His head now lay on the ground at his feet. With one clean swipe, she head taken his head off. She heard laughter from the tree, where the unknown figure had spoken, but she wasn't going to distract herself again. As she raised her sword again, this time blood covering the whole blade, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Thinking it was a solider, she turned and took a swipe at the person. The person caught her hand.

"Easy, wench. I am not going to hurt you."

"It's- it's you!" The man from her image now stood right before her. Moonlight bathed him, and now she was shocked to see just how handsome he was. But, how? Why had she even seen him in the first place?

"What? I have never seen you before in my life," he replied somewhat coldly. He roughly shoved her behind him.

"Hey! I was doing just fine without your help, stupid mutt!"

Suddenly he was right in her face.

"You either shut the hell up, or I will leave you here to get raped by these…" He trailed off and looked around. "Five men. Got that?"

"What!? They would never disobey Nar—"

"Look around, wench! They are all starring at you! And, to add to their lust," he said, bending down to where only she could hear. "Your robe has slipped some."

Quickly looking down, Iliana blushed furiously and readjusted her robe. Smirking, the man looked around and suddenly grabbed Iliana and held her tight to his chest. She noticed then that he had a sword on his waist as well. But it looked like a piece of junk to her. He sat her high up in a tree.

"What-what are you doing!? Put me down!" She screamed. She squirmed and could have sworn she saw the man clinch his jaw.

"Shut up and stay here. I will take care of these people, then you will come with me."

She was outraged. How could this man just show up and expect her to listen to him? She didn't even know his name.

"Wait!" she called out before he could jump down. He looked back to her.

"What is your name?"

He smirked. "InuYahsa, and yours?"

"Iliana," she replied, somewhat dazed. InuYahsa, so that was his name.

--

**A/N:**** Okay, my fingers really hurt! Didn't you love how I made fun of man? Sorry to any men who are reading this, but I just had to do that. ******** But, when I start typing I just can't stop! So, now we know that InuYahsa was the figure. In the next chapter, it will be InuYasha and his groups' point of view from when they arrive at the field. Keep reading, and I hope this is keeping y'all interested. Bye now**


End file.
